caught
by nerd314314
Summary: Haru and Bohman are humans in this fanfic. Haru has a romantic time with his girlfriend, Aoi. Who will catch them in the act. contains lemon. contains Aoi x older Haru as a human and contains some one sided Emma Bessho x Haru as a human ( Emma has the feelings). I do not own vrains. Haru is 17, Aoi is 19 and Emma is 24. sorry for errors . Don't read if you hate lemons or under 18.


17 year old Haru and his girlfriend, 19 year old Aoi zaizen was finishing up a game of Truth or Dare . Aoi said " Truth or dare?". Haru said " Dare". Aoi was blushing hard and said " I dare you to take off your shirt.". Haru said with a blush " ok" while taking off his shirt. Aoi liked what she saw . Aoi said " Haru, you are so cute and hot, I love you.". Haru said " thank you you are more cute than me. I love you too, Aoi.". Aoi blushed like crazy and had a cute smile. she put Haru on the bed in her room. Aoi said " I love you, Haru.". Haru said " I love you too, Aoi". Aoi got on top of Haru and started kissing him very romantically. Haru started kissing her very romantically.

Aoi started rubbing Haru's chest . Haru said " that feels so good.". Aoi said " your skin is so soft.". Haru said "thank you". After 4 minutes of that, Aoi got up and asked Haru " can you rub my back?". Haru said " yes of course. Haru started rubbing Aoi's back causing her to moan hard. Aoi said " you can stop if you want to I kinda want you keeping rubbing my back.". Haru said " I am good . I will keep rubbing your back.". Aoi said " thank you it feels so good.". Haru continue rubbing Aoi's back causing her to moan hard. After 3 minutes of Haru rubbing her back and the moaning Aoi said " I am getting hot. I need to take this off" taking off her shirt and bra. Haru stared at her pretty and sexy body. Aoi layed Haru down again and she got on top of him. Aoi rubbed her boobs on Haru's chest. Haru said while moaning hard" I am in love with you, Aoi. This feels so good.". Aoi moaned while saying " I am in love with you, Haru. This feels so good.". Haru and Aoi continued their love session by kissing each other and moaning hard.

Meanwhile Emma Bessho was walking to Aoi's home to talk about a project. When Emma got to Aoi's home, she used a key Aoi gave to her to open the door to the home. when she entered the home, she heard some moaning sounds. Emma said " what are those moaning sounds coming from?". Emma walked to the door and got a key to Aoi's room that she gave her. She unlocked the door and opened it. she was shocked to see Haru and Aoi making love. Emma said " I seen Haru and Aoi making love!". That got Haru and Aoi's attention . Haru and Aoi said " oh no she caught us! please don't tell Akira and Bohman about us making out." while covering themself with a cover. Emma said " I will not tell them for a favor.". Aoi and Haru asked " what is it?". Emma said " Let me take a picture of Haru in his underwear and we have a deal.". Haru and Aoi said " Deal!". Haru got out of the cover and pulled down his pants showing his red underwear. Emma and Aoi blushed hard while looking at Haru in underwear. Emma took her picture with her phone and left while saying " have a good day" locking the doors behind her. Emma was thinking on her way home " Lucky Aoi."

Meanwhile back with Haru and Aoi, Haru and Aoi said " that was close.". Haru said " imagine if our brothers knew." Aoi said " their reaction would be shocked." Haru said " I agree.". Aoi said " I am going to take a shower want to join?" with a flirty look. Haru said "of course ". Aoi smiled and said " I knew you was gonna say that." with a flirty voice. Haru said with a sexy smile " thank you Aoi, the best girlfriend in the world." Aoi said " thank you Haru, the best boyfriend in the world.". Aoi and Haru went to the bathroom to go to the shower. Aoi and Haru had sex while in the shower. After they got done in the shower, they put some new clothes on. They went to bed with Aoi sleeping on Haru's chest in a romantic way. They was both thinking in their head " I am in love with you." while sleeping. They did not know in the future Aoi would become pregnant due to tonight.


End file.
